


Say Something

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Vertical Maneuvering Gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: Mikasa agrees to help you with improving your 3DMG skills, but there’s something else on her mind that you can’t quite put your hands on...
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Say Something

You weren't sure how longer you could take the chills that wracked your spine every time the ground slipped from under your feet. Only due to sheer reflexes were you able to balance yourself back out and wobble unsteadily onward as your friend Mikasa gazed at you with blank, steely eyes.

"I swear if I could get this, then I wouldn't be asking for your help."

"It's okay." She shakes her head once, still staring without a slight change in her facade. If you were a complete stranger, you would have assumed that she was bored of observing the strings and harness that wrapped firmly around your waist.

Spreading your hands out, this had been the tentative position you had kept for the past five minutes, legs shaking from the lack of ground that brought reassurance. Swaying in the delicate air, not shifting a single limb for your body would crash and crumple onto the poor dusty floor scattered with grains of sand.

You felt a twitch in your leg, the action leaning you towards the right. The entirety of your muscles tensed, center of balance beginning to fall dangerously off. "Mikasa, help-!"

Flinching, you threw your arms forward in an attempt to catch your body, the creaking of the string shattering the otherwise gentle silence of dawn accompanied by your panicked yelps. The ground spiraled closer, your clumsy desperate movements proving to be helpless while you braced for a crushing impact-

A powerful arm reached to grasp your abdomen, another going for your shoulder and heaved with exertion to lift you back up to safety. Supporting by your side was none other than Mikasa, pupils widened in concern. Her chest rose and fell in rapid waves, slightly dishevelled.

"Are you okay?" 

"I don't know what's up with you today. All you've given me today was just nods and hums of agreement," You gripped her arm, blood rushing to your head and sweat matting your cluttered hair. "If you've really been listening, could you show me again? Maybe there's something I missed."

An expression of remorse washed over Mikasa. "Sorry. I'm worried about Eren." She turns her head to glance nervously at the cabin's dim, amber lights before focusing back onto you.

The corners of your lips tugged into a smile. "He'll be fine. The medics are taking good care of him and he's resting. It won’t be long before he's up and fighting again."

Her anxiety was quickly replaced by a frown in relentless determination. "You're right." She echoed agreement in a quiet yet firm voice.

Undoing the buckles, your feet found a solid grasp and stepped out of the harness to give way to her. "Now can we get back to this? What am I still doing wrong?"

Mikasa is already hovering above with a knowing look, effortlessly hanging with barely a note of strain. "It's not that complicated..."

You felt a surge of frustration and you clenched your teeth. However it wasn't long before it ebbed away into admiration for her, a ghost of a smirk in your features.

Failure was bound to happen. With time, you were sure to master the manoeuvre gear with the utmost training from your cherished comrade. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed a little something short for Mikasa! Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


End file.
